He's Back
by 0smile0
Summary: After being betrayed by Lucas and Peyton, Brooke finds out her and Peyton’s old time friend is back. What will happen in Tree Hill with this new arrival? Brucas  PeytonOC
1. Chapter 1

This story came too me when I was re-watching the episode of the first season when Lucas breaks up with Brooke and I decided too post it.

This is my first attemp at a story so I don't know how long will it take me too update. But I have the next chapter almost ready if you guys want me too post it.

So let me know if I should continue this or not.

I just want too apologize in advance about the mistakes you'll probably find but english isn't my first language.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the computer I'm using and the plot.

Please enjoy and review.

In this story Lucas didn't have an accident...if anything else is different I'll let you guys know.

**Chapter one **

Brooke Davis couldn't cry. No. She wouldn't cry!

But she did…

Damn him for joining the ravens.

Damn him for making that basket.

Damn him for being incredibly gorgeous.

Damn him for being so perfect.

Damn him for conquering her heart.

Damn him for stepping on it.

Damn him for kissing Peyton.

Damn he for entering her life and making it feel worthless.

She was in a daze like she was just having a dream, like all that happened wasn't reality. Like the boy she loved hadn't kissed the girl she loved. But she knew better. Tomorrow reality would set in and the two most important people of her life were no longer apart of it.

Walking on the beach all Brooke wanted to do was go in the water and drown. It wasn't like anybody would miss her, her parents were never around and never cared how she felt or where she went so they probably wouldn't notice, Peyton defiantly wouldn't care and much less Lucas, the girls of the squad would probably celebrate and the rest of the school would just find another girl to gossip about. There wasn't anything in her life worth living. Now the question was would she do it? Would she walk in the water and let herself die?

The weak part of her wanted to do it, wanted to end the pain she was feeling. But the strong part, the one everybody saw, wanted to live and show Peyton and Lucas that she didn't need them in her life although she did.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Thinking about me?"

Brooke jumped too her feet and her jaw dropped.

It couldn't be!

There was no way he was here!

No way was he standing in front of her smirking like they were still kids!

"So…miss me B?"

Her only reaction was run into his arms and sob.

So? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here's chapter two.

tinycapricorn12 - This is a brucas don't worry... I'm just introducing He, but the brucas parts will come.  
Thank you so much for the reviews.

The He is introduced in this chapter and I can finally say this is a One Tree Hill - Gilmore Girls crossover although only one caracter of Gilmore Girls is in the story.

I apologize for the mistakes you may find.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the computer I'm using and the plot.

**Enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Jess stood there shocked. The Brooke Davis he knew, the Brooke Davis he had left behind in Tree Hill wouldn't cry like this, she would never let anyone hurt her to this point. But the question on his mind was if she was this sad why wasn't she with Peyton? Why weren't the two girls sitting in Peyton's room seeing a terrible comedy with a hot actor and eating tons of ice cream? That's what they usually did when one of them was upset.

Jess hugged Brooke and gently draws circles in her back with his hand and rested his other hand on her silky hair. He had never felt this worried and angry at the same time. Worried because Brooke wouldn't stop crying and angry because if he founds the person who made like this he could kill.

Brooke couldn't stop crying but this time she didn't know if it were tears of sadness or happiness. She was still in shock of how Jess was here. If he was coming back or was just visiting or if he was just a dream she was having. And then it hit her. Jess was here. Her old time friend Jess, the same boy who used to comfort her when her parents forgot her birthday or when she and Peyton had a fight. And now here he was holding her while she cried over someone who isn't worth it.

Jess felt her calming down and took her head in between his hands and looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was going everywhere, her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were drained with tear marks and his t-shirt marks from being on the same place for awhile and she was sniffling. Even in this state Brooke was still one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Deciding to find out what happened he sat on the sand and motioned for her to do it also.

Brooke rubbed her red eyes and complied, sitting next to him while looking at the water which was completely calm like there was no problem in the world, just the way she wished she could be.

"So…are you going too tell me what's wrong?" He looked at her and Brooke though she had never seen him so serious.

"You look different." Not wanting to relive the painful images of her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend together Brooke tried changing the subject, hopping that Jess got the hint.

Apparently he got the hint but chose not to follow it. "You're changing the subject now what happened or do I need to go talk with Peyton?"

Brooke's eyes started to fill with tears and Jess looked surprise.

"Brooke? Did you and Peyton have a fight?" He gently touched her arm and the tears started falling.

"I don't want to talk about it Jess." Her voice was raspy like it was hurting her just by thinking about it so Jess decided to drop it…for now.

"Okay. But you are going to tell me eventually even if you don't want to."

Brooke gave him a small smile knowing perfectly well that Jess was the most stubborn person she had ever met.

Brooke looked ahead and started with the first question on her mind. "First question. What are you doing here?"

"Moved back."

"Why?"

"Made Liz mad."

"How long are you staying here?"

"Don't know."

"Are you going too Tree Hill High."

"Unfortunately"

"So…I guess were back to monosyllabic Jess?"

"Yep."

"I missed you."

"Huh"

"You know this is the part where you say –"

"I missed you too…Brookie." Jess smirks knowing how much Brooke hates when he calls her that.

"Right back at you Jessie-Poo" Brooke smiles contently for the first time that day seeing Jess's glare.

**

* * *

****Next morning…**

Brooke took the car keys off the ignition and step out of the car and grabbing her things from the back seat she prepares herself for the possible run-in with Peyton or Lucas.

Like the world is out to get her Peyton approaches her looking extremely guilty.

"Look Brooke-"

"I don't care Peyton. You cheated on me and honestly I hope you two have a great life as long as you get out of mine." Brooke glares at her and walks away.

"Brooke-"

This time Peyton was interrupted by a black car blasting rock music.

Everyone on the parking lot and by the entrance of the school, as both girls looked at it.

Every person's reactions are confusion and curiosity except for Brooke who has a smile on her face and Peyton who jaw is drooped seeing the black haired boy getting out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three so enjoy and review.

disclaimer : I own nothing but the computer I'm using and the plot.

Thank you so much for the review guys.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Peyton was still in shock when Jess approached the two girls.

"Hey Peyton."

"Jess…" Peyton breathed. Jess was here. Jess Mariano the boy she had had a crush when they were little. He was here and he looked good.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton blurted out the question before she had time too think.

"Moved back." Jess shrugged like it wasn't something life altering and looked at Brooke. Noticing she wasn't looking at them but at something on her right he followed her line of sight and his face hardened.

She was looking at a guy and had tears in her eyes. _So this guy must be the reason why she was crying last night. _The guy was blond, had blue eyes, he was almost the same height as Jess and was looking extremely guilty but mostly confused.

Peyton looked where both were looking and guilt cursed thru her body, guilt for betraying and hurting Brooke and guilt because Jess would be disappointed when he'll know what she had done.

Brooke felt like crying. Lucas was staring so intensely at them that she did the only thing she could think of, to get the hell out of there.

"Jess didn't you wanted me to take to the principal's office?"

Sensing her discomfort and the hurt in her voice he took the hint. "Sure. I'll talk to you later Peyton."

The pair was already walking away when Peyton manage to form words. "Okay…"

Seeing Peyton alone Lucas decided to know more about the guy they were with.

"Hey Peyton."

Peyton turned her head and looked at him. "Hey Luke."

"So…Brooke's pretty upset."

"I know…"

Both started walking and suddenly stopped and turned at each other.

"Peyton –"

"Lucas-"

Lucas was faster this time. "You first"

"I think what we did was a huge mistake…" She told him gently and there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ya…I agree with you. What we did really hurt Brooke…"

"I know. She basically told me too stay out of her life."

"I really need to talk to her…"

"But I think it's better if you let her cool off. And to do it without Jess around…"

Lucas looked at her confused and was about too ask her who Jess was when Peyton explained.

"Jess is the guy you just saw us with. He's been our best friend since we were kids but he moved away when we were ten and now he's back."

Lucas nodded taking the information in. Apparently this guy knew Brooke and Peyton very well, he just hopped Brooke would forgive him.

**

* * *

****Later that day….**

Jess was seated at one of the outside tables reading a book when Brooke joined him.

"Hey." She put her things on the bench before sitting and didn't even look at him knowing exactly that she wouldn't any reaction of him. If there was one thing she had learned when they were kids was..If Jess was reading a book talking too him was completely useless.

She started eating lunch and looked around catching the eyes of Nathan who was looking at them very intensely. She smirked. Nathan had known Jess a few times when they were kids; they had actually got along. And now, it looked like Nathan was trying to figure out where he new Jess from. Deciding too help him Brooke checked too see if Lucas or Peyton were close by and when she realized the coast was clear she got up and went too Nathan.

"Hey Nate. Tutorgirl."

"Hey Brooke." Haley smiled at her and Brooke instantly knew that Haley was pitting her.

"Hey Brooke. Who's that guy that's seating with you? I swear I've seen him before." Nathan looked so confused that Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"That's because you have. Don't you remember? he's not that changed."

Nathan tough about it a little bit and shocked his head as if say no.

"Nathan its Jess."

"Jess? Jess Mariano? Your and Peyton's Jess?"

Brooke saddened at the mention of Peyton's name but still nodded.

Haley was feeling left out in the conversation so she decided to find out who this guy was. "Jess?"

"Ya. He's an old friend of mine and…Peyton's"

"Oh." Haley didn't remember any Jess, but she usually only hanged out with Luke and the rivercourt guys so…

Jess was about too acknowledge Brooke when he realized she wasn't there. Looking up from his book he saw her talking too a guy who looked a lot like Nathan Scott and a girl. He looked at the right and saw the blond guy from this morning and decided too save Brooke from an encounter she didn't want.

"Hey Scott."

"Mariano. How are you?" Nathan offered his hand and Jess accepted it.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good."

Haley cleaned her throat and Nathan looked at her.

"Oh…Haley this is Jess. Jess this is Haley my girlfriend."

Haley smiled shyly and also offered her hand. "Hey."

Jess took it and nodded at her. Seeing Haley's discomfort Brooke decided too cut in.

"Jess doesn't talk much but that doesn't mean he's an ass."

"Jeez could you not talk about me like I'm not here?"

"If you were nicer I wouldn't have too."

"Whatever."

"Seriously you read so much and your vocabulary is so short."

"Huh"

Haley smiled at the banter between friends, but there was one person who wasn't much happy with the banter and that person was standing next too Jess and his name was Lucas.

"Hey guys."

From their faces Lucas got different reactions. Haley was preoccupied with Jess and Brooke's reaction because of Lucas's fling with Peyton, Jess's face showed no emotion but you could see his jaw hardened, Brooke was glaring at him and Nathan was just confused about the hospitality directed too his half-brother.

Jess had enough and decides too leave before he beat the crap out of him. "Come on Brooke."

Brooke nodded and followed Jess too their table.

"I have a feeling he knows about me and Peyton...". Lucas started.

"And I have a feeling he doesn't particularly like you…". Haley continued.

Lucas nodded with a jealous face and Haley knew her best friend had made one of the worst mistakes of his life cheating on Brooke.

Nathan who had been quiet so far finally processed the information that was said between his girlfriend and half-brother.

"Excuse me…What? You and Peyton?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but my computer had a virus and I only got it back yesterday.

Anyway I hope you like it and review.

Thanks SO MUCH for the review. You guys are awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Later that night Brooke was sitting on her bed watching TV when the doorbell rang. Brooke sighted and turned the TV off. She opened the door and decided that whoever was up there really hated her.

"Hey Brooke. Can we talk?"

She glared at him and was about to shut the door on his face when Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke just ear me out…please…"

She wanted to laugh at him but she could she the desperation in his eyes so she decided to ear him. The worst he could say was that he and Peyton were together and she preferred to find out like this before seeing them kissing, at least like this she could prepare herself for the sight of her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend making out.

"Fine…"

"Look I know I hurt you and that I had no right to because you never did anything bad but…"

Brooke gave him a 'just say it' look and he took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and…that I hope you can forgive."

Brooke sighted to prepare herself before answering him.

"Look right now I really don't wanna look at you. Yes you apologize but that doesn't really matter because in the end it all hurts just the same. Now do me a favor and get out of my face."

With that Brooke slammed the door on his face, sat on the floor against the door and sobbed.

On the other side of the door Lucas sighted before giving one long look at the red door of the Davis house and walked away.

* * *

Jess stood against the doorframe of Peyton's room. 

Her room was definitely different but that was no surprise, Peyton had the habit of changing her room every few months. What was exactly the same was the girl sitting on the desk drawing and listening to rock music.

Jess entered the room and turned the music off.

Peyton jumped and looked behind her.

"Hey…sorry I scared you."

She gave him a little smile. "It's fine. I'm kinda used too people entering without knocking."

Jess nodded and looked around her cd's. "Looks like it got a lot bigger."

"Ye, six years can do that."

Jess nodded and sighted. "Look Peyton you know I don't stall so I'm just coming out and say it…What is up with you and Brooke."

Peyton sat on her bed. "I was expecting you too already know."

He looked at her. "Brooke told me but I want to ear your side of the history. You know I don't take sides between you two."

Peyton took a deep breath. Never in her life she thought talking too Jess would be so difficult. "Its kind complicated…"

"Peyton…"

"You wanna ear my side fine…" She was getting sick of playing around the subject and decided too just come out and say it.

"I liked Lucas but I was afraid so when he told me he wanted too date me I ran…"

Jess nodded as a sign for her too continue.

"And I guess Brooke being Brooke went after him, but then she started too like him too…"

"One night I realized I wanted it, I wanted too date him so I went too see him and Brooke was there…"

"So you two decided not too tell her why you went there that night?"

"Yes but then I got a call about my dad and Brooke told Lucas to go with me and we got caught on the moment…"

"But we never did anything…"

"A kiss is a thing Peyton…"

"I know…I can't believe I did this Jess, she was my best friend and I hurt her…I'm a terrible friend…" By now Peyton was crying, tears were running down her cheeks.

"But you did it Peyton and you need to deal with this." Jess spoke calmly to her, he wasn't taking sides he was just pushing them both together so they could make up.

Peyton laughed sarcastically. "So your taking her side…I should have expected it."

That answer put Jess into shock. "Are you kidding me? You think I'm taking sides…What the fuck happen to the Peyton I knew? The one who would put her best friend's life before hers? Huh? What happen to her?"

Peyton looked at him speechless.

Jess sighted and started to leave. When he got to the door he turned.

"Think about it and when you find out what happen to her come see me." Jess turned around and left leaving a sobbing Peyton behind.

* * *

Haley was cleaning the counter when Lucas walked in. Her friend had a distant look in his eyes and Haley got worried. 

He sat down on a stool and looked at her.

"I messed up Haley. I messed up big time. I hurt Brooke, I destroyed their friendship…"

"I'm guessing you talked too Brooke…"

He nodded has a response.

"What did she say to you?"

"She basically told me too get out of her face."

Haley nodded and started making him a hot chocolate. When she finished it she put it in front of him on the counter and he took a sip.

"Luke…"

He looked at her. "Ye?"

"Do you like her?"

"Which one?"

"Brooke…"

He sighted.

"Ye I do and I made a huge mistake about cheating on her…"

"Do you like Peyton Lucas?"

"I don't know Haley. That's the thing I have always liked Peyton, she was this forbidden girl you know, the girl I knew wouldn't look at me and then she did and I just…"

"You took the chance."

"Yes."

"But what about Brooke?"

"Brooke is amazing Hales. I know I like her but…"

"If you wanna know my opinion…I think you should pick one girl, only one and let them both cool off for awhile before doing anything."

Lucas nodded.

"Thanks for the advice Hales."

He put the cup on the counter and kissed Haley on the forehead before leaving.

Haley grabbed the cup and sighted her best friend was totally screwed.

Last year, who would have though that Lucas Scott would be involved in a love triangle with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis?

Definitely not her…


End file.
